


Voices of Genosha: On Autism and Anti-Vaxxers PSA

by Quill18



Series: Voices of Genosha [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik Logic is Best Logic, Gen, Genosha, Podfic, erik hates antivaxxers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: “Citizens, Residents, Visitors.A reminder that autism is a mere variation of the human condition, and should not be feared.Autism is merely a different neurological setup, often a disability in its more severe manifestations. It is not a disease to be cured much like our mutations."----A podfic in which Magneto goes over basic information of Autism, information on accessing Genoshan Social Services and rails against anti-vaxxers.





	Voices of Genosha: On Autism and Anti-Vaxxers PSA

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:  
> Writer/Quill18/EelWaffles:  
> Fic/Art Tumblr: https://quill18fandom.tumblr.com/  
> Tikkum Olam - Genosha Project Website: https://quill18.weebly.com/
> 
> Magneto/Radmax525: https://twitter.com/radmax525?lang=en
> 
> Sound Editor/Cass: https://twitter.com/JestersOrders?lang=en  
> \---  
> Content warnings: mentions of ableism and abuse towards autistic children  
> \---  
> The voice actor (RadMax525) is autistic and I ran this by two autistic people before recording.

Podfic/Audio File Here:[ https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/voicesofgenosha/episodes/2019-06-19T17_36_30-07_00](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/voicesofgenosha/episodes/2019-06-19T17_36_30-07_00)

\---

“Citizens, Residents, Visitors.

A reminder that autism is a mere variation of the human condition, and should not be feared. 

Autism is merely a different neurological setup, often a disability in its more severe manifestations. It is not a disease to be cured much like our mutations.

We Genoshans, care for all our citizens and those who need extra support can always call or text 311 to access social services. Those at Genoshan Social Services will be more then happy to aid you by providing assisted living personnel, noise-canceling headphones, specialized care and housing, classes, and in the most severe of cases, rehoming. 

Stimming is normal, in both autistic humans and mutants. It is to be tolerated unless posing a danger or disturbing others. More active forms of stimming, including useage of powers should be done outside, away from active roads, halls and thoroughfares. Most neighborhoods in Genosha have designated quiet spots.

For the comfort of our autistic and other hypersensitive citizens due to mutation and neurodivergence, keep voices at a reasonable level and music confined to headphones when in public. 

Act with dignity and civility for your fellow mutant, do not be like the insensitive Sapiens and their ableist societies. 

And to make it clear, antivaxxers are NOT tolerated in Genosha. Not vaccinating to avoid autism is a crime against mutantkind and baselines.

Not vaccinating is a threat to all of us. 

We will not suffer plagues because of scientific ignorance.

They do not cause autism, much like how vaccines do not cause mutations. 

Those who insist on not vaccinating their children will be deported and yeeted out of Genosha as our young citizens would say. 

And for those who are deluded enough to think that essential oils and worse, diluted bleach enemas are a cure for autism...I am disgusted and horrified. 

Look forward to a visit by our caring Acolytes. 

Genosha. We protect our own.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately people trying to use essential oils from MLMS/Pyramid Schemes and bleach enemas to cure their children of autism is a thing. I wrote this out of sheer rage against quackery and anti-vaxers. 
> 
> Essential Oil Source: https://www.motherjones.com/politics/2018/02/doterra-young-living-multilevel-marketing-companies-got-autism-community-hooked-essential-oils/
> 
> Diluted Enema Bleach Source: https://www.vice.com/en_us/article/kwxq3w/parents-are-giving-their-children-bleach-enemas-to-cure-them-of-autism-311
> 
> Comments by anti-vaxxer readers will be deleted.


End file.
